Vampire Dipper
by epixScott1
Summary: Dipper gets bitten by a vampire, and now he must live in Gravity Falls until he turns back to his human self. He must face against other vampires, vampire hunters, and others monsters while he deals with old and new feelings.
1. Chapter 1

On a dark and stormy night in Gravity Falls far from the town, there was a large brown, silver, and grey two-story house. A seventeen-year-old boy enters the house alone; he closed the front door behind him and turns on the light. This boy is Dipper Pines he wore a red shirt, navy blue hoodie, black pants, and white shoes. Dipper appears very different as his eyes were a darker shade of brown, and his skin was pale.

Dipper heads up the stairs to a bedroom where he set his suitcase down on the bed and starts putting his stuff up in the closet and drawers. After that, Dipper pulled a brand new brown journal and a pen he sits down on the bed and begins writing.

Dipper POV

Alright, I haven't got the time to write anything down in my journal what has been going on right now in my life for the past few weeks. It seems like a good time to write what I've had experience and has my life turn a bit upside down. So anyway I'll just get this out of the way I'm a vampire well actually I'm half-vampire that what said, Ford. How did I become this?

You see, about the end of May, Mable has gotten a stalker at first the stalker just sends Mable creepy text and packages, then the stalker started to follow Marble everywhere she goes the police couldn't do anything about they couldn't find DNA or any leads to the stalker. After that stalker kidnapped Mable luckily, I follow the trails the stalker left behind. I found him tying Mable up on a bed in a dirty old apartment. It turns out; the stalker was a vampire, not the ones in Twilight or Interview with a vampire but something out of The Lost Boys. Me and the vampire fought all over the apartment. I broke a table leg to make a stake, and I killed the vampire. Unfortunately, the vampire managed to bite me on the neck, not show deep, but it still hurt like hell. The next day my skin started to get pale, my eyes were sensitive to light, and I began to have a thirst for blood.

My parents call Grunkle Ford and Stan, seeing how they knew more about the supernatural then they do. I told Ford and Stan what happen to me, and Mable, he figures out that I turn into a half-vampire, which good thing for me is that won't turn into ashes when sunlight hit me. But I still have the effects and powers of a vampire for hours with a conversation with mom and dad. It would be best if I move to Gravity Falls for the summer until Ford and Stan found a way to make me human again.

Thanks to Mable's girlfriend and my friend Pacifica she got me a house that was a bit far from town and was made in case one of the Northwest houses get broken into plus Pacifica. Provide me a refrigerator of bags blood if I get hungry for them. Mable, Pacifica, Ford, and Stan would pop in on me to check on me or tells me any news on me, turning back to my human self. So far, I feel like I could take the whole world on as I feel like something is growing inside of me that either good or bad. After I was done writing everything in my journal, I started to look around at my new home I see the house I got a few bedrooms, a hot tube, an indoor movie theater, and a large kitchen boy rich people spend their money like no tomorrow.

Now for my vampire powers, I got super strength, super hearing, and fast reflexes so far Ford say my other power would kick in later down the road. My stomach starts to rumble; I went to the kitchen to grab a frozen burrito and a bag of blood. I put the burrito into the microwave and open the bag of blood I pour into a clear glass cup when my burrito was finished I sat down ate it and when I drink the blood it was almost like drinking cherry juice but with a mix of something unnatural it something that I have to get used to this lifestyle.


	2. Chapter 2

Third Pov

Dipper is walking in the woods in the night time to clear his head and get out of the house for once. He looked up at the starry night skies and taking in the sight of the sky.

"Sometimes Gravity Falls can have it moments through all of its weirdness," Dipper thought

Dipper kept walking around in the woods until he hears a branch snapping noise he turns around to find a black bear coming out of the bushes and looked at Dipper and started to growl.

"Oh shit a bear," Dipper thought and holding his arm up "um nice bear I'm not looking for trouble,"

Bear growl louder, and looking at Dipper with it vicious eyes, the bear runs toward Dipper, and he closes his eyes thinking about the bear was. Then he felt his body moving, and Dipper opens his eyes to see his behind the bear with black smoke surrounding him, and the bear turns back at Dipper, with a confused look.

"How did I do that?" Dipper thought

The bear came at Dipper again, trying to maul him again, and Dipper thinks about where he was standing, and he comes to that spot with smoke surrounding him.

"Wait I think I got teleportation power," Dipper then teleport behind the bear and picks up "time to get rid of you," Dipper throws the bear across the woods "looks like I discover another vampire power,"

Dipper feeling that he had enough of walking around the woods he decides to go back home, but Dipper forgets the way he came from Dipper wonders around to find something that could be a lead back to his house. Then Dipper sees a road a few feet ahead of him and goes to the side of the road to see a young woman opening the hood of a dark green 1990 fox body mustang gt. The young woman had long red hair; she wore a white t-shirt, khaki shorts, a green jacket wrapped around her waist, white socks, and black shoes.

"I wonder if I can help her out?" Dipper looked at his phone to see the time was 11:25 pm "I got plenty of time to help her," Dipper comes up to the women "hey do you need help fixing your car,"

The women turn around Dipper recognize the girl to be his friend and old crush Wendy.

"Dipper," said Wendy, who smile, seeing Dipper and comes up a gave him a quick hug, "where did you come from?"

"I was walking around in the woods, and I got lost," said Dipper he laughed a little

"When did you came back to the Gravity Falls?"

"About two days,"

"Two days! why didn't you tell me that you and your sister are back?"

"It's just me, and I wanted to finish unpacking my things in this house that I moved in,"

"Okay then," Wendy looked up and down at Dipper "you seem a bit different than the last time I saw you?"

"Yeah I grew a bit, and I have been indoors for a few days,"

Wendy started to feel a bit suspicious of Dipper answer and coming out of the blue "is Dipper hiding something from me," but Wendy decides to ignore it for now

"So, what's wrong with your car?"

"Nothing too serious I just need to tap up the battery to make the car start you can help out,"

Dipper and Wendy tapped the car battery, and the car starts to run again.

"Good now I can get back home," Wendy looked at Dipper "do you need a ride back at your place,"

"Oh yes please,"

"Alright, then dude just get in,"

Dipper and Wendy get in the car Dipper give Wendy the direction to his house. In a short time, Wendy took Dipper back to his house and Wendy look at Dipper new home

"Woah! How did you get this house Dipper?" said Wendy

"Pacifica gave him the house it used to be her and her parent's house,"

"That nice of her, couldn't your parents get you a house or apartment here?"

"Pacifica insists on letting me stay at this house for all the things I did for her plus she dating Mable,"

"Yeah, she told me," Dipper gets out of the car Wendy rolls down the window "hey Dipper call me if you want to hang out any time,"

"I will Wendy,"

The two say their goodbyes Wendy drives off Dipper driveway Dipper get's back in his house and sits down on the couch.

"Well, things are getting more complicated," Dipper thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Third POV

On a Sunday, Dipper wakes up when the sun was beginning to set Dipper changes his nightwear into a blue hoodie, white shirt, grey pants, grey socks, and blue shoes. He was about to get his daily blood drink until he heard a knock on the front door he goes to it and opens the door to see his twin sister Mabel. Mabel wore a purple and pink shirt, white shorts, white socks, pink van shoes, and a purple headband she had a suitcase next to her.

"Hey Vamp Dip," said Mabel hugging Dipper and then letting him go

"Mabel I told you to stop calling me that," said Dipper

"Sorry," Mabel walk into Dipper home, and he closes the front door Mabel look around Dipper new home "Wow! Pacifica hook you up this house looks awesome,"

"Mabel she is your girlfriend, of course, she would help us out like this,"

"Yeah but did not expect this place to be so big and roomy for a safe house,"

"This house also has a hot tub,"

"A hot tube! If I knew that I would have brought my bathing suit

"Wait, you're staying here with me?"

"Of course I am wouldn't stand by while you stuck being a vampire,"

Dipper smiles "thank you, Mabel," Dipper hugs her

"No problem bro," Mabel embraces back

Dipper stop the hug "do Stan and Ford got anything my vampire bite?"

"So far they got some leads that would make you human again,"

"That great to hear,"

"Anyway, what cool vampire powers you got, Dipper?"

"Super strength, super hearing, fast reflexes and this," Dipper teleport behind Mable "teleportation,"

"Woah! I didn't even know vampires do that,"

"Me neither,"

Mable sits down on the living room couch, and so does Dipper "have you gotten out of the house yet, Dipper?"

"I did I fought a bear and ran into Wendy on the side of the road,"

"Wendy, I haven't seen her in ages what has she up to?"

"No idea didn't talk to her that long,"

"You should talk to her more Dipper it not like you have a crush on her like when your 12 years,"

"..yeah," then Dipper thought "I still might,"

Dipper POV

Mabel left the house to visit Pacific while I went out to take a look at Gravity falls to see if anything changes. There were some changes to the town like there were newer businesses like a mechanic shop, electronic store, and a comic book shop. I wanted to check out the electronic store to see if it is still open when I got a text message from Wendy.

The text says," turn around,"

I turn to see Wendy wearing a black t-shirt that has guns and roses on it, tight blue jeans, a red flannel jacket wrapped around her waist, and she wore Timberland boots.

"Dipper glad you came out," said Wendy

"Yeah well, I thought it was good to walk around the town for a bit," I said

"The Gravity Falls had changed a bit when you and Mable were gone,"

"Oh yeah, Mabel is here if you want to chat with her she with Pacifica,"

"Great, cannot wait to talk to her and see how she is doing, but for now, do you want to hang out?"

"Sure I got nothing else to do,"

"Then we can hang out in the arcade-like old times I heard they got some new games,"

I smile "I don't mind kicking your ass in Streetfighter,"

Wendy smile back and playfully punch me in the shoulder "You are so on dude,"

While we walk to the arcade, I ask Wendy what she has been up to, and she says.

"I'm working with my dad part-time at the lumber mill while I'm planning on going to communicative college then college,"

"So what you major,"

"No idea but I got all the time to figure it out,"

We got to the arcade and played a few games having a great time some old feelings started to rise e up every time I see Wendy smiling and laughing she did get more beautiful, and I try not to stare while we play. Eventually, we had to leave the arcade when it started to close, and we had our fun we walk outside.

"That was so much fun Dipper," said Wendy

"Yeah, it was,"

"What do you want to do next or do you want to call it a night,"

"No idea," then my stomach started to rumble

"Somebody hungry,"

Then suddenly, the mind had the voice that screams blood and hunger. I realize I didn't drink any blood. When I look at Wendy, see the bleed going through her body and fangs started to pop out I cover my mouth.

"Sorry, Wendy. I have to go home I forget to turn off the oven," that was the lamest lie I ever told.

"What?" Wendy was looking confused I wouldn't blame her

"I will talk to you later," I ran off

I try to make it back to my house as quick as I can, but my stomach was killing me, and the voice screaming in my head. I need blood and fast. I couldn't suck blood from a person I might accidentally kill him or her if I drink too much of their blood. Then I see a fat cat in a dark alleyway I never try animal blood, but I need something to stop this hungry. I grabbed the cat by the tail and sank my fangs into the back, finding a vein, and I started to suck the blood from the cat and the blood taste like fish.

I stop sucking the blood from the cat, and I put it down to see it was still alive, but it falls asleep for the moment I thought everything would be better.

"Holy shit,"

Nope, it was not I turned around to see a young woman about Wendy age she had long feather purple and pink hair; she wore a navy blue and white letterman jacket, a white tank top, dark blue jeans, one black earring, and blue shoes. Then realize the woman is she is Tambry with a shocked face, oh boy, this is not good.


	4. Chapter 4

Tambry POV

I knew I should not have stayed at the bar late, but no, I had to listen to my friends who were getting their ass drunk off of vodka and rum as for I just drank orange juice because I didn't want the hangover. Now I'm standing in alleyway seeing Wendy's friend Dipper drinking blood from a fat alley cat who now has dangerous red eyes that scares me to the core. Dipper walks away from the cat and starts to come toward me. I couldn't move because I was too scared to move when I see him face to face was expecting a scary look, but instead, Dipper's face was frightened and nervous.

"Tambry, please don't freak out I know what you s-saw and you must be scared out of your mind," said Dipper

"Yes seeing someone drinking from a cat would freak a person out I know you were weird, but this takes a whole another level of weird," I said

"Tambry, I'll explain what's going on, but you can't tell anyone please you can't," Dipper looking, he was about to have a heart attack.

"Then explain to me why were you sucking blood from that cat?"

"Because I'm a vampire,"

Yep Dipper has finally lost it. I try getting my phone, but Dipper grabs my hand, and the next thing I know, I see a cloud of black smoke, and we end up on the rooftop of a random building.

"How did we get here?" I get my hand out of his grasp and walk back from him

"I teleport us," said Dipper

"How did you do it?"

"I told you because I'm a vampire,"

"If you are a vampire, are you going to suck my blood?"

"No, I would never hurt you or anyone I just that I forget to drink any at home and..and" Dipper couldn't finish his sentence and crotch looking like he's about to cry.

Now I feel bad for Dipper. I'm not sure he faking being this way only to suck my blood, or he is generally scared. I saunter next and asks.

"Are you okay?"

"I mess up, and you think I'm a freak, don't you," Dipper mutter he was looking like he's about to cry.

"No, I don't think you're a freak Dipper it's just that I see you drinking that cat blood I got scared when I saw your eye,"

"My eye?" I look at Dipper eyes again, and I see them not red anymore but brown

"Yeah, your eyes were red just a moment ago,"

"I did not notice but can you please not tell anyone what you saw, and I'll explain everything to you,"

"I won't Dipper can we get off this roof now," Dipper takes my arm, and we teleported back to the alleyway "I know somewhere we can talk,"

Here we go back to the bar, and this time I brought a vampire in this night just keep getting more unusual by the second.

Dipper POV

Tambry took me to a bar, and we sat at a booth table for the next couple of minutes, I explain Tambry how I became a vampire and why I'm at Gravity falls. Tambry seems to be taking this information this better than I thought she would.

"Does sunlight hurt you?" said Tambry.

"Yes sunlight can hurt it's like getting set on fire," I said

"What about a wooden stake, can it kill you?"

"Not sure I'm answering every vampire movie question,"

"Dipper you are an actual vampire I never meet any other vampires, so I'm getting questions from horror movies,"

"I would do the same," I then scratch my back.

"Have you told Wendy about this vampire thing seeing how the two of you are close,"

"No, I didn't I planning to tell her about it somewhere private," Hopeful she doesn't freak out as Tambry did

"You should Dipper the sooner, the better,"

There was an awkward silence after that I didn't know much about Tambry as she and I are not really friends. I wanted to break the silence, so asks Tambry.

"What are you up to in Gravity Falls?"

"Oh, I'm going to communicative college then planning transfer to some major college,"

"And what you planning on doing for a major,"

"Something in technology I have gotten pretty good with computers and cellphones over the years might as well get a career out of it,"

"Like IT,"

"Maybe I'll get my own Moss,"

"Hopeful he won't burn any computers," me and Tambry laugh

"I guess we're both fans of The It crowd,"

"Pretty much, anyway, are you still dating Robbie?"

Tambry frown "I don't want to talk about it,"

"Oh okay,"

Tambry look at her phone "Dipper I got to go it has been an exciting night if you want to talk more about this vampire thing to someone," Tambry took out a napkin, and a pen wrote down numbers and hands it to me "Just text me goodbye Dipper," and she left the bar.

"Did I just get a girl number," I thought as I walk out the bar as well and head back home wondering what else could happen to me.


	5. Chapter 5

Third POV

On the next Wednesday at 8:00 pm in Dipper house Dipper was drinking a black coffee mix with A positive blood while reading "How to Kill a Mockingbird" in the Dining room, he then sees Mabel coming out of her room all excited, and she goes to the front door. Dipper put down his book, still having his coffee in his hand, and he goes to Mable.

"What's making you so happy that you're waiting at the front door Mabel?" said Dipper taking a sip of his coffee

"I invented Pacifica over, and she could be here any second now," said Mabel

"I thought she has some business meeting she had to attend to in Portland?"

"The meeting ends early," then there was a knock on the door "she here,"

Mabel opens to see Pacifica in the doorway Pacifica wore a dark purple business suit, white-collar shirt, and purple high heels.

"Pacifica, I miss you so much," Mabel goes up to Pacifica and kisses her on the lips and hugs her.

"I miss you too, Mabel, but you know I've been gone for only four days," said Pacifica, and Mabel stops hugging her.

"I know,"

Pacifica walks into the house, and Mabel closes the door. Pacifica sees Dipper drinking coffee.

"Dipper good to see you," said Pacifica

"Same," said Dipper

"How are you doing with you being a vampire?"

"I'm doing fine I getting the hang of being a vampire,"

Pacifica sees a red stain in the coffee cup in Dipper's hands, "did you mix blood with coffee?"

"Yes and so far it, not that bad,"

"Gross,"

Mabel comes up to Pacifica and Dipper, "what are you guys talking about?"

"Blood coffee," said Dipper taking in another sip

"Oh, you add blood to your coffee as you did to your pizza,"

"Yep,"

"We can stop talking about blood in food or beverages you guys are making me want to throw up my in-flight food,"

"All right Pacifica," said Mabel

"So what are you two are going to do here anyway?" said Dipper

"Oh Pacifica and I are going to do some business that is private right Pacifica," Mable nudge her girlfriend, who blushed.

" Yes, some b-business that Mabel thought of,"

"We'll be in my room, and we're going to be busy so do not bother us,"

"Sure, whatever I'll be here reading," said Dipper.

"Great come on Pacifica," Mabel grabs Pacifica hand, and they hurry into Mabel's room.

"I wonder what's the rush," Dipper thought as he goes back to his reading.

Forty minutes later, Dipper was done reading his book and went to the kitchen for a refill, but he hears noises in Mabel's room due to his super hearing powers Dipper walks to Mabel's door, and then he heard Pacifica moan.

"Mabel doesn't do that they're sensitive," said Pacifica

"Pacifica you have to keep your voice down," said Mabel

"I cannot help it when you twisted my nipples like that,"

Dipper immediately thought, "NOPE!" he quickly walks away from Mabel's door and heads to the back patio and closes the door behind him. "I need something to distract from that," than Wendy's message to him "perfect timing Wendy," Dipper text Wendy fast.

Wendy POV

After I was finished texting Dipper, who seems very eager to text me back for some reason, I hang out with Tambry at her house, I was watching some old 1990s sitcom in her bedroom while she finishes up her online math homework, and I was sitting on her bed.

"Wendy, are you taking Government this semester?" said Tambry

"Yes I am," I said

"How is it in Government is too hard or easy?"

"It's easy but boring as hell I could barely keep my eyes open when we talk about the U.S. amendment,"

"Good I'm taking that course next,"

"You should avoid any Government class that has Mr. Daveson in it,"

"Why?"

"That guy is a total creep he'll try to have sex with any of his female student in exchange for a better grade I still don't know how that guy is not fired yet is beyond me,"

"Reminds me of Robbie," Tambry rolling her eyes, and she gets off the computer and sits down with me.

"Have he try to contact you?"

"Yep his final text to me is calling me a bitch, and he finds some other girl that better than me,"

"You think he starts acting mature by now,"

"No, he still in his teenage emo self-pity god just thinking about him is giving me a headache,"

"Then let's talk about someone else,"

"How about Dipper,"

"Dipper?"

"Yeah I saw him last week and talk to him, did you know he was back in Gravity Falls?"

"Yes already know Dipper is back we hangout a few time, but at night I have no idea why he doesn't want to hang out with me during the day,"

"Maybe he's more of a night person now than he was in the past,"

"Maybe,"

Tambry kept watching the Tv as I was deep in my thoughts about Dipper. He has been acting weird, and coming with some bull shit lies about why he wants to hang out at night and why he's at Gravity Falls. He hiding something to me; I don't know what he is hiding that is something dangerous or embarrassing; I want to find out the truth. So tomorrow I'll pay Dipper a visit in the morning to find out what has been going with him lately.


	6. Chapter 6

Third POV

The next morning Wendy drove up to Dipper's house; she parked her car on Dipper driveway. She gets out and goes to the front door and rang the doorbell, and she waits patiently for someone to open the door.

"I hope Dipper is up already so I can find out what's going," Wendy thought

Then the front door opens up to Mabel on the other side with her eyes closed, wearing a pink and white t-shirt, lemon yellow short shorts, and white socks. Mabel yawns and opens her eyes to see Wendy.

"Wendy! What are you doing here this morning?" said Mabel

"Hey Mabel I wanted to talk to Dipper, is he here?" said Wendy

"Yes, but he's deep asleep he stayed up with way too late last night I think it's best you come back around the afternoon,"

"No, I think I'll stay here when he gets up I got nothing else to do today anyway," Wendy let herself in the house

Mable gulp "okay then," she closed the door behind her

Wendy look to see in the kitchen was Pacifica in a long silver sweatshirt and blue basketball shorts eating a plate full of scrambled eggs.

"Pacifica why are you here?" said Wendy

"Mabel invented me here, and I should ask you the same Wendy?" said Pacifica taking a bite out of her egg

"I wanted to talk to Dipper he has been acting weird,"

"He has always been weird Wendy that sort of his thing,"

"No I mean he not himself," Wendy sat down at the kitchen table in front of Pacifica

"What do you mean?" Mabel gets in the kitchen and sits next to Pacifica

"Well, I only see Dipper at nights, his skin getting paler by the day, and he doesn't talk to me all day,"

"That's because Dipper is so busy looking up mystery and different colleges all-day Wendy," said Mabel

"And I told him to go out and doing something else, but no, he just wanted to find out if the legend of the goblin in El Paso is true," Pacifica rolls her eyes

"Huh what about his skin getting pale?" said Wendy

"He didn't get enough sunlight while he is in the house," said Mabel

"Oh," then Wendy thought "maybe I'm getting all paranoid for nothing, and Dipper isn't hiding anything god I need a drink," Wendy get up from the table and hides to the fridge "Mabel do you have any OJ in the fridge?"

"Sure, Wendy, it's to your right," then Mabel realized she mess up, "no, I mean, your left!"

It was too late as Wendy open the left side of the bridge she sees a dozen blood bags all line up with different types, and Wendy close the door.

"Mabel why the fuck do you have blood bags!?" said Wendy as she in shock

"It's not blood Wendy it's...um cherry Kool-aid for Summerween," said Mabel

"Mabel, I know what blood looks like, but why do you dozens of them in your fridge?"

"This house used to be one of my family safe house, and if one of us needs a blood transfusion what got the blood we need,"

"I don't believe that either what is going on around here and why are you guys and Dipper hiding from me I just want the truth,"

Mabel and Pacifica look at each other than at Wendy Pacifica shrugs and say "tell her the truth Mabel because I think we can't lie anymore,"

Mabel sighs "all right Pacifica," Mabel look at Wendy "I'll tell what is going on Wendy just follow me," Mabel gets up from the table

"Finally," said Wendy

Mabel took Wendy from the kitchen and near the door of Dipper room that doesn't have a single light in his room.

"So I'm going to talk to Dipper?" said Wendy

"No, but it's easier to show you then explain right now," said Mable

She opens the door, and Wendy sees the room is dark, and the window is cover-up from the bedsheets Dipper rise up and turns around hiss, and his eyes were glowing red.

"Close the door!" Dipper shouted, and Mabel closes it

"What is wrong with Dipper why did he hissed and why his eyes are red Mabel?" said Wendy in horror

"That because Dipper is a vampire Wendy,"

"WHAT!" Wendy shouted

"If you guys keep shouting you'll wake up half of Gravity Falls," Pacifica shouted from the kitchen

Dipper wakes up around 7 pm he walks out in his orange shirt and a grey boxer he goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth, comb his hair, and wash his face he goes to the kitchen for his daily blood when he sees Wendy in the dining room with Wendy and Pacifica watching Tv.

"Wendy! What are you doing here?" said Dipper.

"Came here to talk to you but I know the truth Dipper," said Wendy

"The truth?"

"She knows your vampire Dipper," said Mabel

"How?"

"Well she kept asking questions and find the blood bag it did not help that Mabel and Wendy went to your room you went demon and yelled get out," said Pacifica

"I don't remember that,"

"Dipper all I want to know is why you didn't you tell me sooner about you being a vampire?" said Wendy

"Because I don't how you react and I didn't want you freaking out and be scared of me,"

"Dipper that stupid we been through hell and back if you had told me you were turning into a werewolf I would have helped you any way I can,"

"Told you should have told her," said Mabel

"I know Mabel look Wendy I'm sorry that I lie to you I was going to tell you everything at the right moment,"

Wendy gets up from the couch "Dipper I'm a bit hurt that you lie to me but I can see why you, your family, and Pacifica had to hide this I forgive you I just need some time to clear my head from what I gather," Wendy left the house and Dipper sighs heavily

"I say that went well," said Mabel making Pacifica's rolls her eyes


	7. Chapter 7

Third POV

Two days later, Dipper was in his room sitting on his bed, he is looking at his at a science fiction book while glancing at his phone that is sitting on the desk a few times and as Wendy come to his mind every time he looks.

"Should I text her now I mean she cannot be too mad at me right now it has been two days," Dipper thought He gets off the bed and grabbed his phone, but he stopped himself from texting Wendy "no if Wendy wants to talk to me she should talk to me first, not me," Dipper slides his phone into his pocket and left his room.

Dipper goes into the kitchen to get himself a drink that is a mix of B positive blood and strawberry soda. As Dipper drinks the bloody soda, he felt the buzz of his phone. Dipper takes his phone out and sees that Tambry texted him.

"Hey, Dipper, have you talk to Wendy?" Tambry texted

Dipper respond "yes I talk to Wendy,"

"I'm guessing it was not too good,"

"How did you know?"

"Wendy has been moping around the school for the past two days,"

"Oh, she found out about me being a vampire herself she wasn't happy with me lying, but she understands why I lie,"

"So, you guys aren't talking?"

"I think we just need a bit of space right now,"

"That probably for the best, do you want to talk face to face I got nothing to do tonight?"

Dipper shrugs, "It's not like I got anything better to do," Dipper thought and then texted Tambry, "yes, where do you want to meet?"

"Meet me at a cafe called Retro Cafe 88 it's easy to find it has a neon coffee cup sign on top of the building,"

"Cool, I'll meet you there,"

Dipper finished his drink and went back to his room to change into a pair of blue jeans, white shoes, and a black jacket he went out of the house. Dipper heads into Gravity Falls to find the Cafe 88 and the neon sign. He went into the cafe and found Tambry drinking a cup of coffee at a table, and Dipper sits down at her desk.

"Hey Tambry," said Dipper

"Hello Dipper how are you?" said Tambry

"Fine, you?"

"Good with this cup of Joe,"

"What type of coffee?"

"Black,"

"That's the good stuff,"

Tambry takes a sip of her coffee, "so Dipper, how did Wendy find out?"

"Well Mabel and Pacifica try to stop her from finding out, but Wendy found the blood bag in the refrigerator that led to them telling Wendy about me being a vampire,"

"Why Mabel and Pacifica there in the first place?"

"Oh Mabel came back to Gravity Falls to help me out, and Pacifica wanted to meet up Pacifica so they can go on a couple of dates they miss due to Pacifica business,"

"Wait!" Mabel is dating Pacifica?"

"Yep,"

"For how did that happen? I didn't know that your sister and Pacifica were dating?"

"For the short version, Mabel and Pacifica won a trip to Paris France for Spring Break some love sparks happen over there and ever since then the two have been inseparable,"

"Aw, I can see as a cute couple,"

"So how you and Robbie doing?"

Tambry almost spitting out of her coffee "Dipper me and Robbie aren't dating anymore,"

"Oh, sorry, may I ask why you guys break up?"

"Let's just say we came to a difference in life and career choices,"

"I see,"

"I'm sure Robbie and I were just a high school romance nothing that serious after highschool,"

Dipper stomach grumble "sorry I haven't eaten anything I'll go get me a snack,"

"Regular food or blood?"

"Regular food," Dipper left the table and head to the front of the cafe

"Hm Dipper seems like a nice guy never expected that my from a twelve-year-old I thought who was weird," Tambry thought then her phone rings, and she looks to see email for a late screening of movies "hm maybe Dipper is interested in this?"

Dipper gets back to the table with a plate of cookies "what are you looking at Tambry?"

"An email to a few movies that screening late night,"

"Anything good,"

Tambry look at the movies on the email "there a movie called Kid President,"

"Kid President I love that movie,"

"Really I never heard of it,"

"Are you kidding me Kid President is one of the funniest movies that came out this year,"

"Really, what's it about?"

"It is basically about a fifteen-year-old managed to be president of the United States and tons of funny stuff happen in the movie I can't spoil you got to go see it," Dipper eats a couple of his cookies

"How about you came with me?"

Dipper blushes a bit, "are you sure?"

"Dipper like I texted early I got nothing to do so yeah I'm sure,"

"Alright let me finish these cookies up,"

Tambry POV

After Dipper finish with his cookies, we left the cafe and head to the movie theater for the movie that Dipper says it was the funniest movie of the year. Now it may look like we're going on a date we are not. I'm sure Dipper still has a tiny crush on Wendy, so there is no way he'll be interested me for sure. Dipper and I turn the corner to get stopped by two shady people that look like there were out of town. One of them was wearing a gray hoodie, striped sweatpants, and gray running shoes and the other was wearing an ugly red Hawaiian shirt, white shirt underneath, blue jeans and blue flip flops he had a creepy smile.

"Can we help you two," said Dipper

"Yeah you can help us all right," said the guy in the hoodie he pulls out a box cutter from his pocket "can you guys your crash and anything expensive-looking,"

"Or you'll get cut then I'll have a little fun with your purple hair girlfriend," said the guy in the Hawaiian shirt

I was about to say goodbye to hell but Dipper in front of me and notice he's eyes going red.

"You leave her alone," said Dipper

"Oh we got a hero over here let's see how you like this," the guy in the hoodie tries to stab Dipper, but he grabs his arm and breaks into two and the guy fell to the sidewalk

"Yo that my bud you freak," the other guy tries to kick Dipper but Dipper caught his foot and push on the ground then twisted his ankle, and the guy screams in pain "damn you," he mutter

Dipper turns to me, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine,"

"Let's leave this douchebag here," Dipper grabs my hand, and we walk away from the scene and head to the movie theater

Once we got there, we brought out tickets and head into our theater; I see Dipper's eye change back to normal when we sit down.

"Did you think I overdid it back there Tambry?" said Dipper with a bit of concern in his voice

"No you didn't Dipper, you were badass Dipper those guys deserve it for trying to mug or even try to rape me,"

"You think so,"

Then the movie starts to show, and I don't know what possesses me, but I kiss Dipper on the check.

"I know, so let's enjoy the movie," hopefully, I don't start having a more profound feeling for him, I think?


	8. Chapter 8

On Wednesday night at Dipper's house, there was a knock on the front door Dipper goes and opens the door to see Wendy on the other side wearing a blue flannel shirt, tight black jeans, white socks, and black shoes. There was a bit of silence in the air as one of them try to speak first, and Dipper talk first.

"I'm guessing you forgive me for lying to you?" said Dipper

"Yes I can't stay mad at you, dork or vampire dork just the next time you or sister is dealing with something in Gravity Falls tell me so I can help you guys out in any way I can," said Wendy who playfully punch Dipper in the shoulder

"I will Wendy trust me I will,"

"Good, then we're square," Dipper and Wendy shake hands, "can I come in?"

"Sure,"

Wendy walks into the Dipper house and go to the living room and sat down at a recliner chair while Dipper went to the kitchen to grab a bag of blood and poured it into a cup, then he takes out of lemonade juice and pours it into the cup as well. He mixed the two and took a sip of it, and he sat in the living room with Wendy on the couch.

"So Dipper where Mabel?" said Wendy

"Oh, she in her room on her Ipad looking for a perfect gift for Pacifica birthday so she can order ahead," said Dipper

"That sweet,"

"I think Pacifica doing the same for her as well,"

"Anyway, Dipper, how's being a vampire is like right now?"

"Fine I got a handle with all my powers so far, and I haven't bite any necks or veins,"

"So that why you been using the bag of blood so you wouldn't go outside and suck someone blood without anyone getting suspicious,"

"You got it," Dipper drinks his cup

"So what blood tastes like to you?"

"It kinda tastes like a flavorless sauce from the bag and that I need to put it in drinks or food,"

"Any cool vampire powers that you like?"

"I think my favorite is teleportation,"

"You can teleport?!"

"Yeah," Dipper teleport next to Wendy "see isn't that cool,"

"Fuck yeah is except for the smoke," Wendy waves the smoke away from her mouth

"I think I can teleport about 30 feet away,"

"Is that so," Wendy gets up from the chair, "do you want to play a quick game of catch?"

"Um, why catch?"

"Because it would be a lot more fun with your teleportation," Wendy grins.

Later at the backyard of the house Dipper and Wendy play catch with a football Wendy throws the ball high in the air Dipper jump up and teleport in mid-air and he gets back to the ground and throws it back to Wendy.

"See I told you this was fun," said Wendy catching the football

"Yes you're right Wendy now throw the football," said Dipper

Wendy chuck the football high in the air, and Dipper teleport in the air caught the ball, threw it back to Wendy, and he teleports to the ground.

"Larry Fitgerald Jr would be jealous if he saw you catching footballs this high in the air," said Wendy

"Who?" said Dipper

"He's a football player for the Arizona cardinals,"

"In the Nfl?"

"Dude, you even watch football?"

"Not really It's more of Mabel and our dad thing,"

"The next time we hang out I'm so showing some good old football videos,"

"I will make a note of it,"

"This has been fun, but I gotta get back home and go to bed I got a first-aid final,"

"Your taking first-aid?"

"Yeah I'm passing the class with flying colors, it's a good thing already learn about it already when leaving with a bunch lumberjacks,"

"If you're so good at it, why don't you become a doctor?"

Wendy laughs a little "sorry Dipper, but I never pictured myself being a doctor and besides medical school cost a shit ton of cash,"

"Oh,"

"Don't worry Dipper I think in time I find a career I'll enjoy,"

Dipper and Wendy say they're goodbyes, and Wendy left Dipper's house Mabel comes out of her room with her Ipad and came to Dipper.

"Hey, Dipper," said Mabel

"Yes, Mabel," said Dipper

"While I was looking for a gift for Pacifica, I found something about vampires that could help,"

"Really let me see,"

Dipper and Mabel looked at the Ipad to see a research page that says, "Bloodlust and the other kind of lust," the twins read the article.

"When a vampire gets angry or doesn't get any blood, the vampires go into bloodlust, killing everything that it sees as a threat until he not angry anymore or the vampire final get blood."

then there was an image of an old school vampire killing a French soldier, and the article goes on.

"Now, if a vampire gets very sexual with a lover, they become passionate and dominate in bed for hours until the vampire and it lover are satisfied."

The last image is a redhead female vampire having sex with a blonde woman in a hotel room.

Mabel quickly turns it off "I think that enough," and she was blushing

"Yeah..um I think I'll go to bed now," said Dipper who was blushing as well and headed to his room

"Um, goodnight Dipper,"


	9. Chapter 9

THIRD POV

On the next night, Dipper is hanging out with Tambry at Greasy's Diner with a box of doughnuts. They were talking about him, and Wendy is now on good terms again when she finds out that Dipper is a vampire.

"So she forgives for lying to her," said Tambry

"Yep I wouldn't lie her again for no matter what," said Dipper

"Great for you two Wendy can stop moping around college and thinking about you,"

"She thought about me,"

"I think not sure,"

Dipper takes a bite of a doughnut, "so how you been doing?"

"Fine, I just find out one of my classes is canceled due to the teacher got sick, what about you Dipper how is the vampire thing going,"

"Well, Ford sent me some weird drink from Norway that suppose to change me back to humans,"

"It didn't work from the looks of it,"

"Nope drank it and I throw up in the kitchen sink,"

"What did it taste like?"

"It tasted like rotten eggs mixed a salty french fries,"

"Gross,"

"So yeah that didn't work,"

"Dipper I'm sure you'll find a way to get back to your normal self your pretty smart,"

"Thanks, Tambry,"

After their conversation, Tambry and Dipper went outside, but then it suddenly started to rain, and it was pouring hard on the two, and both of them covered their heads from the rain.

"Weak this rain is going to ruin my hair," said Tambry

"And I didn't bring an umbrella," said Dipper

"My house is close you can stay at my place until the rain dies down a bit,"

"What about your parents?"

"They are at my aunt's house for the night c'mon let's get out of the rain," Tambry grabs Dipper's hand without her noticing him blush a little as they walk fast toward Tambry house.

They made it to Tambry house that has tons of paintings in the living room and dining room.

Tambry gets the water out of her hair "I know what you're going to ask what with the paintings,"

"Yeah," said Dipper taking off his wet jacket

"My mom is a huge art collector, so sometimes she buys some unique and bizarre paintings I know kinda embarrassing,"

"Not really my mom loves to keep around me and Mabel baby photos in her wallet,"

"Seriously," Tambry snicker a bit

"Yeah, kinda buzz kill when we bring our dates home,"

Tambry and Dipper sat down on the living room couch Tambry found a remote on a nightstand near the sofa and turns on the heat, and they felt the heat warming them up from the cold, wet rain.

"So Dipper Summerween is coming up," said Tambry

"Oh yeah! I've been so busy with this vampire thing the whole time," said Dipper

"You know you could dress up as some classic vampire and show off your vampire powers to the town,"

"I don't know Tambry that sound risky and I stop wearing costumes during Halloween,"

"C'mon this town seen weirder stuff than some vamp kid, and hey it might get you more girls,"

"I'm happy with hanging out with you and Wendy then some other girls,"

"About you just wear a vampire not show off your powers,"

"If I do that then you have to dress up in some cute monster costume," then Dipper realizes what he said "I'm mean if you want I don't want to force you too,"

"You know it I'll do it for its deal,"

Dipper thinks for a moment and blushes, "...deal,"

"Good with that out of the way do you want some hot cocoa?"

"Sure,"

Tambry POV

After a few more hours of hanging with Dipper both at the diner and at my house, he left when the rain died down and went back home. I change into my sleepwear of a purple tank top and grey sweatpants. I go under the cover, and I am ready to sleep the night away. Until my phone started to ring, who the hell the call at midnight, I grab my phone off the floor to see my ex calling me.

"What do you want Robbie," I said

"Tambry baby *burp* how's it going," said Robbery clearly drunk as hell

"Again Robbie what do you want, I'm trying to go to sleep,"

"Look I'm sorry acted like a total ass of myself and we shouldn't end beautiful thing we had,"

"Robbie like said before it's over your drunk,"

"No Tambry it's not over, I still you love you and I-I," then Robbie throws up, and I heard all of it on the other end of it

"Again your drunk and I'll never go out with you again,"

"What are you doing then dating someone else then,"

For some reason, I thought this was a good idea to say over the phone "well, I'm interested in someone better than you," I smirked.

"What WHO!?" Robbie shouted in angry

"You'll never know," I hang up the phone and I blocked the number

I drifted off to sleep a few hours of sleep I get this dream of Dipper and me were over some hill looking down at a city while sitting on the hood of a muscle car and we acted like a couple. I woke up with mind racing trying to figure out about that dream I hope it's not what I think it is.


	10. Chapter 10

Once Summerween came around in the Pine household, Dipper comes out of his bedroom dress as classic Dracula for his costume and being uncomfortable with the fang in his teeth, so he decides to take them off and throw them into the trash can. Dipper supposes to met Tambry at Gravity Falls park for the night.

"I hope everyone else my age is in costume," Dipper thought as he walks down the hallway

He goes to the kitchen to get some drink of blood when he sees his sister dress as Prince charming while eating a few pieces of candy.

"Woah your costume is Dracula how ironic bro," said Mabel throwing a piece of chocolate into her mouth

"It is Mabel," said Dipper getting a blood bag and made himself a drink

"So what's got you back in dressing a costume for Summerween?"

Dipper drinks his blood drink and answers Mabel question "Tambry wanted me to come out of Summerween in this costume saying it would be cool,"

"I see," Mabel smile

"Mabel I know what your thinking,"

"What you are going out and doing something for girl sounds like you like her," said Mabel

Dipper blush "no Mabel were just friends that all,"

"Sure you are,"

"Anyway, why are you dress up as Prince charming?"

"Pacifica and I are going to this costume party at her friend host that she is hosting with for some kids at her school and some rich folk kids,"

"And I'm guessing Pacifica is Sleeping Beauty,"

"Yep and I can't wait to see her costume,"

Dipper finishes his drink and put into the sink "well I'm going to meet Tambry,"

"Can I tag along so I can meet Pacifica Dipper,"

"Sure I think I got a way to get to the town faster,"

In a town with the Summerween direction is spread throughout the town in the park was Wendy and Tambry. Wendy is dressed as a firefighter, and Tambry is dressed as a sexy Devilish woman; the two were talking and laughing on the park bench.

"I can't believe Dave thought it was a good idea to be an actual cop in his costume," said Wendy

"Yeah he had most people fool until the real police came and arrested him," said Tambry

"Ha sucks to be him," Wendy takes a bite out of a bar of candy and looks at Tambry outfit, "so what with the sexy costume?"

"Oh, I made a deal with a guy if wore something cute he comes out for Summerween,"

"Whom the guy do I know him?"

"Yes, it's Dipper,"

"Dipper! I thought the two you didn't like each other that much,"

"I guess things change,"

"I didn't see this coming a mile away how long the two of them were hanging out," Wendy thought and ask, "so when the two of you meet?"

"At this park, I got a text that he is on his way you can leave if you don't want to wait,"

"No, I can wait besides I got to see Dipper costume,"

At the edge of town, Dipper and Mabel teleport on the sidewalk with no one looking or seeing them teleport.

"That was awesome Dipper I can see why you teleport it so much fun," said Mabel

"I need a take breather here Mabel teleporting I never teleport this much," said Dipper taking a couple of breaths

After Dipper felt better and breath normal, the twins walk around the town seeing all the decoration and people in costume, and they felt very nostalgic and old memories.

"Dipper I ever thought of moving here prominently," said Mabel

"I give a thought of two I mean I would love to see all the mysteries it got," said Dipper

"Me too but I think I want to see more of the world before I settle down,"

Dipper and Mabel reach a crossway, and they see Pacifica dress as Cinderella and drinking a bottle of water.

"Pacifica," said Mabel running up to her "you look like an actual princess,"

"Please Mabel I always a princess and look very charming in your costume," said Pacifica

"Oh, you,"

Dipper walk up to them "I see the happy couple find each other,"

"Your costume as a Dracula it fit you," said Pacifica

"He wore that costume for a girl," said Mabel

"So a date?"

"No, we're just friends and hanging out,"

"But when you and this girl kiss then it would be a date then," Mabel tease and Pacifica giggles

Dipper groans "I need to go to the park,"

"You do that, and we'll be out the party see you later Dipper," Mabel and Pacifica hold hands and left Dipper

Dipper walks to the park and sees Wendy and Tambry on a park bench, and he walks up to them and sees they're costume.

"Hey girls," said Dipper

"Dipper you wearing a Dracula costume?" said Wendy

"I told him to does he look cool Wendy?" said Tambry

"Yeah, he does,"

"Thank you guys," said Dipper

"So, what are we going to do?"

"I heard there a small party at the bar for college students," said Tambry

"But I'm not a college student?" said Dipper

"Don't worry we'll get you in and show you some crazy college fun," said Wendy

"All right then let's go,"

The three head to the bar that had a small party and Wendy lie to the guard that Dipper lost his ID and that Dipper is a designated driver and nd the guard let them in.

"Men that was easy," said Wendy

"Yeah it time to party," said Tambry

"This is going to be interesting," Dipper thought

The three spent most of their time at the bar playing party games, and the two girls drink some booze as Dipper drink water throughout the party Wendy felt strange when she sees Tambry and Dipper talking to each other.

"Dipper seems happy with Tambry more than with me no Wendy it's the booze talking, not me," Wendy thought and see the two getting real close to each other "I need to get home and clear up," Wendy walks up to Dipper and Tambry "I gotta go I have..work tomorrow,"

"Oh okay Wendy see you later," said Tambry

"Bye Wendy," said Dipper

Wendy hurries out of the bar as quickly as she can, trying not to think of her feeling over Tambry and Dipper. After Wendy left, Tambry and Dipper continue to party until they left at the dead of two o'clock, and they left the bar.

"Thanks for coming Dipper I had a good time," said Tambry

"No problem Tambry you didn't have to wear that I would have come out even if it was a deal," said Dipper

"So you don't find this cute or sexy,"

"No you do look very hot in that costume," Dipper blushed

"Dipper I'm joking,"

"Oh ha funny,"

Then the two get blocked by Robbie, who is dressed as Godzilla not wearing the mask, and he looks mad.

"So this is the guy you like," said Robbie

"Oh god, why now," Tambry thought "Robbie he isn't were just friends,"

"Bullshit I see the way you two look at each other at the party in the bar,"

"You were spying on me?"

"No, I was just looking, that's all!" Robbie shout

"Robbie I think you need to calm down," said Dipper setting in front of Tambry

"Wait, minute, Dipper!? you want to go out with him?"

"No Robbie why would you even care we are not dating anymore," said Tambry

"Because I still love you, and I won't this fucker try to stop me getting back with you,"

"Dude she doesn't want to go out with you," said Dipper

"Stay out of this Pine,"

"I will not Robbie,"

"Then take this," Robbie tries to punch Dipper, but he catches the punch, and he grabbed Robbie by the collar

"Go home, or you make things worse for yourself,' Dipper turn red

"Oh shit," Robbie thought Dipper let him go and he runs away from Robbie and read websites that talk about the person that their eyes turn red "Dipper is fucking Vampire,"


	11. Chapter 11

In a bathroom, Dipper was taking a shower before he goes out and gets himself something to read when Dipper gets out of the shower he sees his Dracula costume fold up on the bathroom sink.

"It must be Mabel messing with me," Dipper thought then he rolls his eyes

Dipper put on the costume, but it felt like real clothing real cloth material, not fake ones Dipper leaves the bathroom to see that he is a gothic hallway with red and black wall colors with a couple of pictures of various nature photographs.

"Where the hell am I?" Dipper thought

Dipper looks to a window to see that he is in a gothic castle on a hillside that overlooks a small town down below the castle.

"Okay, clearly I'm in a dream that is a huge reference to some B movie vampire movie," Dipper then move on from the window

Dipper walks down the hallway to see more photographs than paintings and suits of knight armors the further he goes down the hall. Dipper then reaches what seems like a living room with a fireplace, old fashion fancy chairs, bear fur rug, and the most stand part of the room is a painting of Dipper in a 1800s century Spanish general uniform.

"All right this just getting more stranger by the minute,"

Then Dipper felt a tap on his shoulder, and he turned around to a maid with curly black hair.

" you guest are waiting in your room?" said the maid

"Guest?" said Dipper

"Yes the guest that you invented for the night I'll be done for the night," then Maid stop and turn back around "Can I say this time you three don't make a huge mess in your bedsheets," then Maid turns back around and kept walking

"Strange but who is in my room,"

Dipper heads to his bedroom, and when he opens the door, he sees Wendy and Tambry wearing very exotic lingerie. Wendy wore a yellow and blue bra and panties, while Tambry wore a full-on purple bra and panties with a black choker.

"Wendy Tambry what's going on here?!" said Dipper who face is beat red

"What you think dork it's the finale of our anniversary," said Wendy with a flirtatious smile

"Anniversary?"

"I knew you should not have drunk so much red wine Dipper," said Tambry

"But I think this would definitely help with your memories," said Wendy as she gets from the bed and grabs Dipper hands and lead to the bed where he sits down

"This is happening," Dipper thought

Then he gets by the collar by Tambry, who started to kiss him and probing her tongue all in Dipper's mouth.

"Fuck I guess you want to go first then," said Wendy

Tambry stop kissing Dipper "sorry Wendy I could not help it, I waited long enough,"

"Then let me get secondes then," Wendy kisses Dipper too

Two girls make out with Dipper, who lost in the pleasure and kisses he received, then he felt his lower part started to rise, and Wendy notices.

"It seems that little vamp Dipper want to join the party," said Wendy

"Can he come out Dipper?" said Tambry

"S-sure," said Dipper he took off his pants and boxer to reveal his big and long dick to the girls

"Wow Dipper I didn't know you were packing this massive weapon," said Wendy

"I guess I hide it pretty good,"

"I wonder how it feels," said Tambry who touches Dipper shaft of his penis making Dipper moan

"Let me feel it too," Wendy rubs Dipper cock as well

Then it turns to a handjob with Tambry stroking Dipper dick while Wendy is kissing Dipper, who starts to take off the rest of his clothes as things get heated. Then the girls switch positions from time to time until Wendy comes up with an idea.

"I think I know a way to get Dipper to cum fast," said Wendy

"And that would be?" said Tambry

"Just follow what I do,"

Wendy took off her bra, and Tmabry does revealing their breasts to Dipper, then kneel to Dipper cock, and they begin to give Dipper a double boob job going up and down on his cock.

"Oh god, I'm about to cum," said Dipper trying to hold the cum back

"Then about this vampire boy," said Tambry

She and Wendy, both licks Dipper cock from different sides, causing Dipper to erupt cumming onto the girl's mouths and breasts, and he falls back on the bed.

"That was amazing," said Dipper

Wendy wipes the cum from her mouth and breast with the bedsheets and comes up to Dipper's ear and whispered.

"This is a dream, but you want both us in reality that you cannot deny,"

Suddenly Dipper wakes up in the real world with his pillow cover in sweat and felt something sticky in his boxer.

"That was intense," Dipper said to himself then he looks down to his boxer, "and now I need to change my boxer,"

Somewhere else in an apartment room is Robbie on a laptop looking up various websites on killing vampires and lore about them.

"I'm not letting that Pine get with Tambry no way that'll never happen, but I gotta find a way to make sure that doesn't happen," Robbie thought

Then Robbie found a website with the title 'Vampire killers," and under it, a sentence saying "We'll catch and slay the creature of the night for that humanity can be saved,"

Robbie smile "I think I got a plan,"


	12. Chapter 12

A few nights later, at Dipper's house, Dipper is hanging out with Tambry and Wendy playing a video game called "The Street of Killers," that Wendy got a few months back, and they are playing the game in the Dining room.

"Damn that stupid giant rat got me," said Wendy as her character dying on the screen

"I told you to watch for that thing early ago Wendy," said Dipper as his character grabbed a metal bat

"Whatever this game is full of enemies that can get a cheap shot on any player,"

"Then why do you even play this game Wendy?" said Tambry

"Because I'm the best at this game," Wendy character responds, and she picks up a fireball power-up to burn most of the enemies in the level

"Hey, Dipper, can I ask you a question?"

"Is it about my vampire power?" said Dipper

"Yes,"

"All right ask away,"

"Can you turn into a bat from those vampire movies and tv shows?" Tambry character grabs a chainsaw to tear apart a gangster into mincemeat

"No I can't, but the vampire that bit me did have that power,"

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah, he was about the same size of an average bat but faster, and I had to use a bug spray to make him change back," Dipper finds a doorway to the end of the level and walks through it, and the level ends "and level 25 is done,"

"Thank god I swear if one crazy gun shoot me out of the air, I would have screamed,"

"Well, level 26 is a cakewalk then level 25," said Wendy

"Hold up I got to drink some blood real quick be right back," said Dipper pausing the game and going to the kitchen

"Men Dipper sure change a bit since he was 12," said Tambry

"Yeah but he still the same dork I know and love,"

"So did Dipper tell you how long he would be in Gravity Falls?"

"Just until Stan and Ford find a way to turn Dipper back into a human, why do you ask Tambry?"

"Because I want to hang out with him more,"

"Since when the two became so chummy with each other?"

"I guess when I found out about his vampire secret,"

"Okay then,"

Dipper comes back with a cup of Pepsi mix blood and sat on a table he grabs his controller "all right let's continue,"

As three play continue playing, Wendy just keeps getting these thoughts and feelings about Tambry and Dipper.

"It's not like Dipper, and I are dating why should I care if even him and Tambry go out," Wendy thought she then she took a glance of her two friends happily the game "god would feel jealous I need to think about something else like this game yeah that would distract me,"

The night went on with Wendy trying to ignore the thought of Tambry and Dipper going out. Meanwhile, at Greasy's diner, Robby was at a booth waiting for a couple of people to show up and talk about a particular situation.

"Men, how long is the drive from Portland to Gravity Fall taking?' Robby thought then he sees the people he was waiting for

It is a group of three people all dressed in black clothing that includes leather jackets, combat boots, and tight pants. However, the noticeable difference between them is their size and height. One was tall and muscled, the second was slim and had a medium height, and the last one was fat and short. The three of them sat down at Robby booth.

"So your Robby?" said The slim one in the group

"Yeah, you guys are the vampire hunters," said Robbie

"You got that right I'm Carl," said the fat one "that's Ted," he points out the slim one and that "Roger," and he pointed out the tall one

"Sup," said Roger

"So what your vampire situation Robbie," said Ted

"You see this vampire Dipper Pine as somehow taken my girlfriend and her friend with some mind powers and I think he got some big plan to take over this town," said Robbie

"That bastard!" shouted Carl

"Settle down Carl now Robbie what power does Dipper have," said Ted

"He has super strength," said Robbie

"And what else?" said Roger

"I have no idea,"

"Looks like we have to do some scouting and does Dipper looked like?" said Ted

Robbie pulled out his phone with a photo of Dipper "this,"

"All right, we will have this vampire before the end of the week,"

"And he'll fire under the sun," said Carl

"With nowhere for him to run that blood-sucking freak," said Roger

"Thank you," then Robbie thought, "and my Dipper problem would be no more," then Robbie grins


End file.
